March It Off
(Royal Woods Elementary School, day. It cuts to the school field where kids are twirling batons for their marching band, and one of them is Lincoln. A whistle blows by their coach, Coach Ross) COACH ROSS: 'Okay, class. That was tryouts. We will post who'll be the baton twirler for the big marching band, and that person will come to practice tomorrow. Now, march out of here. (The students march to the inside of the school, it cuts to Lincoln marching) '''LINCOLN: '(to the viewers) Okay, I just went to tryouts for baton twirler. It's the lead role in a marching band, and I hope I win. The marching band happens before the school's big football game. THE NEXT DAY... (At school, students are gathered at a bulletin board. Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lucy are walking around the school corridor. They see their brother is among those kids around the bulletin board. They approach their brother) 'LOLA: '''What are you doing, big brother? '''LINCOLN: '''Oh. Hey, guys. We're gonna see who's the baton twirler for the marching band. '''LUCY: '''The big marching band for the football game in two weeks? '''LINCOLN: '''Yup. (The intercom goes off, getting thr attention of the students) '''PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: '(on the intercom) Students, facuity and staff has assigned at the baton twirler for the big marching band. 'LISA: '''That's odd, They usually does this on the bulletin board. '''LOLA: '''Shh! '''PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: '''There were some impressive baton twirlers, but none is more perfect then this individual. The winner is... (Students are having their fists pumping with excitement, especially Lincoln) '''PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: '''Lincoln Loud! '''LINCOLN: '''Woo hoo! (jumps in excitement) Yeah! (Lana and Lola then hugs Lincoln in joy while Lucy and Lisa clap for him) '''LANA AND LOLA: '''Great job, Lincoln! (Students cheer for Lincoln while others look in annoyance as they didn't win) '''LINCOLN: '''This is so great! (Lincoln felt something shaking in his backpack, alerting the five siblings. Lincoln slowly opens his backpack, Lily pops out of it) '''LILY: '''Vou wid it, Vincoln! (claps) Poo Poo! '''LINCOLN: '(giggles) H-hey! How you get in here? 'LISA: '''Oh, yeah. Ms. Shrinivas prevents me from ever bringing my experiments for show and tell. (Lisa pulls out a tape recorder and presses a red button to record her response) '''LISA: '''And in her class. (puts her tape recorder in her pocket) So I bring Lily instead. '''LINCOLN: '''Ah. (pulls Lily out of his backpack) I can't believe I won. (Lincoln gives Lily to Lisa) '''COACH ROSS: '''Yeah, Loud! Out of all the performances, you're were by far the best I've ever seen! '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, coach! '''COACH ROSS: '''Meet me along with the others for practice after school! (marches off) '''LINCOLN: '(to his five younger siblings) I gotta go to class. I see you guys later after practice is over. 'LOLA, LANA, LISA, LUCY, AND LILY: '''Okay, Lincoln! (Lincoln walks off to class, leaving the younger sisters) '''LOLA: '''I have an idea. '''LUCY: '''What? '''LOLA: '''Before Lincoln gets home, let's plan a party for him! To celebrate him for being flag twirler! '''LANA: '''Yeah, that'll be awesome! '''LISA: '''Affirmative. '''LUCY: '''I'm down. '''LILY: '''Poo Poo. '''LOLA: '''I'll text the older sisters on the info! (The school bell rings, alerting the five sisters into running to their respective classes) FOUR HOURS LATER... (At the field, Lincoln and ten of his classmates are practicing for the big marching band. Lincoln is twirling his baton while the ten classmates are marching behind him in two rows of five, they're playing their instruments. Coach Ross then blows his whistle) '''COACH ROSS: '''Okay, guys. That's enough practice for now. Rest up and get ready in two weeks. Now march out of here. (The marching band marches to the inside of the school. Coach Ross grabs Lincoln) '''COACH ROSS: '''Lincoln? '''LINCOLN: '''Yes, coach? '''COACH: '''I want you to prctice your baton twirling with your effort. '''LINCOLN: '''Got it, coach. TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln marches on the footpath while twirling his baton until he reaches his house. At a window, Lola, with a party hat on, is watching Lincoln) '''LOLA: '''He's coming! He's coming! '''LORI: '''Everyone hide! (The sisters, wearing party hats, all hide in the living room. Lincoln opens the door and finds the living room is vacant. Balloons and confetti rain down in the living room) '''SISTERS: '''SURPRISE!! '''LINCOLN: '''What's all this? '''LANA: '''It's a party, bro! (Lana and Lola puts a party hat on Lincoln. They all went to the dining room) '''LINCOLN: '(touched) You guys. You don't have to do this. 'LYNN: '''Way to go, lame-o. I thought you never become baton twirler. (Lori slaps Lynn across her head for her comment) '''LYNN: '''I mean, I never doubted you for a mere second. (Lori stands on one knee and put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) '''LORI: '''Congratulations, little brother. I'm proud of you. (noogies Lincoln's head) '''LUAN: '''We all are, Lincoln. '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, girls. (eats a cookie) '''LUNA: '''The football game will be exciting with a white haired kid like you. '''LENI: '''Totes! We're all gonna see your marching band! '''LINCOLN: '''I'm kind of a bit nervous too. I'm performing over a hundred students along with their friends and family. (getting nervous) Oh, man. This is getting intense. I can't do this! (Lola slaps Lincoln on the face) '''LINCOLN: '''Ow, that hurts. '''LORI: '''Lola! '''LOLA: '''What? It helps me when I get nervous about something! (Lori simply rolls her eyes in annoyance) '''LYNN: '''Listen, champ. I know you're kind of nervous, it happens to people all the time. (Lori looks at her in anger) One single mishap, and you'll be a laughing stock throughout the entire school. (Lori then punches Lynn in her arm for her comment once again) '''LORI: '''Don't sweat it, Lincoln. Many people get nervous for any situation, and I'll think you do great. '''LISA: '''We all do. '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, guys. '''LOLA: '''Tell you what, I'll help you with your baton twirling. '''LINCOLN: '''Really? '''LOLA: '(holding a trophy) I didn't win my baton twirling regional dance trophy. 'LINCOLN: '''Okay, you convinced me. (In the backyard, Lincoln and Lola are each wielding a baton while the others are watching) '''LOLA: '''Watch this, Lincoln. (Lola twirls her baton at a realy fast speed while she switch hands. She then toss the baton up in the air as she hops in the air, does a triple flip, and lands on the ground with a split. She catches her baton, the sisters clap for Lola as Lincoln claps too) '''LINCOLN: '''Impressive, Lola! '''LOLA: '''Thanks, Linky. It took me over 6 six months to perfect that skill. You can use this as your finisher. '''LINCOLN: '''Cool! (getting worried) Will this hurt? '''LISA: '''Unless if you want your tibia, fibula, femer, and your patella broken, then you'll be fine. (Lisa gets elbowed by Lana) '''LINCOLN: '''Hmm, maybe we can practice on the move later. '''LOLA: '''Okay, Lincoln. LATER THAT NIGHT... (Everyone is getting ready for bed. Lincoln is in Lana and Lola's room. He is twirling his baton while Lana and Lola watches him. He then slides on his knees and catches his baton. The twins clap for him) '''LANA: '''Great job, little brother! '''LOLA: '''Nice performance, Linky! '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, guys. (panting) I think that's enough for now. Good night. '''LANA AND LOLA: '''Good night. (Lincoln went to his room to veg out for the night. Before he went to bed, Lola comes into his room) '''LINCOLN: '''What is it, Lola? '''LOLA: '''Can I crash in with you? '''LINCOLN: '''Really? '''LOLA: '''What, I can't crash in the same room with my older brother? (Lincoln looks at her with doubt) '''LINCOLN: '''Yeah... '''LOLA: '''Okay, Lana's pet has covered most of my side of the room. '''LANA: '(off screen) Come on, Lola! El Diablo needs his 12 hours of sleep! 'LINCOLN: '(sighs in defeta) Alright, you can sleep on the floor if you want. 'LOLA: '''Thanks, Linky! ONE HOUR LATER... (Lincoln is sleeping peacefully in his bed while Lola sleeps on the floor. He begins to dream, Lincoln is performing at the big marching band with an audience at the bleachers, which included his sisters. He then switches hands with the baton, he tosses it up in the air. A fan carelessly tosses a candy wrapper at where Lincoln is performing. The candy wrapper got him in the face, blinding him into tossing his baton up in the air and land back on the ground, hitting him in the head. Everyone in the auidence, except for his sisters, boo's at Lincoln. They toss food at Lincoln, who is embarrassed. He runs from the stadium. In the real world, Lincoln is moving left and right, he screams) '''LINCOLN: '''No! No! Noooooo! (Lincoln then realizes he's awake in his room) '''LOLA: '(wakes up) Ahh! Lincoln, are you okay?! 'LINCOLN: '''Yeah! (shaking) I-I h-h-had a nightmare! '''LOLA: '''You poor thing. (sits on Lincoln's bed and comforts Lincoln) (Lynn, Leni, and Luan then enters the room) '''LYNN: '''We heard screaming! '''LUAN: '''Lincoln, are you okay?! '''LENI: '''Yeah, Linky, are you alright?! '''LOLA: '''Linky had a nightmare. '''LINCOLN: '''Yeah, I did. (shudders) (Downstairs in the dining room, Lincoln is sitting at the dining table with Lola on his left and Lynn on his right. Luan comes in with a glass of milk for Lincoln and Leni hands Lincoln a plate of cookies) '''LUAN: '''Here's a glass of milk. '''LYNN: '''Now, tell us. What happen in your nightmare? '''LINCOLN: '(sighs) I was performing, and someone carelessly tosses a candy wrapper away. It costs me to me to fail at my performance and everyone boo'ed at me. (Lynn tries her hardest not to laugh, Luan see's this and elbows her) 'LYNN: '''Ow. '''LUAN: '''You're still nervous about it? (Lincoln nods) '''LINCOLN: '''Uh huh. I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. '''LENI: '''You have butterflies inside your belly? '''LOLA: '(facepalms) No, you fool. Linky's nervous about performing. 'LINCOLN: '(sighs) Look, girls, I appreciate you guys helping me, but I think I got this under control. Wait, what if I don't get it under control? (starting to get nervous again) I can't do this! (Lola slaps Lincoln in the face once again) 'LINCOLN: '''Thanks, I needed that. Let's go back to bed. '''LENI: '''Can I crash in with you? '''LINCOLN: '''No. '''LUAN, LOLA, AND LYNN: '''Pleeeeeease? '''LINCOLN: '''Guys, the four of you are not sleeping in my room because you guys help me overcome my- (It jumpcuts to Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, Leni, and Lola are in Lincoln's room. Lynn is sleeping in a hammock, Leni is sleeping on the floor, and Lola and Luan are sleeping in the bed with Lincoln) '''LINCOLN: '''Nightmare. (The four sisters begin to fall asleep, After a moment of silence, Lincoln sighs as he falls asleep as well) THE NEXT DAY (At school, Lincoln is in class while Mrs. Johnson is teaching. Coach Ross knocks on the front door) '''MRS. JOHNSON: '''Oh, someone's at the door. (to her class) Class, continue to read Chapter 4 through 7. (Mrs. Johnson exits the classroom to talk to Coach Ross. Moments later, she returns) '''MRS. JOHNSON: '''Lincoln? (Lincoln looks at Mrs. Johnson) '''MRS. JOHNSON: '''Coach Ross wants to see you at the football field. FIVE MINUETS LATER (Lincoln is at the football field looking for Coach Ross, he went inside the school to see five of the students from the marching band are at the nurse's office. They're sneezing and/or coughing) '''LINCOLN: '''What the?! Are you guys okay?! (He hears a siren outside. He runs outside to the front of the school to see two hospital vans are parked outside. The other five students are each in gurneys. They're in the hospital vans as they drive off) '''LINCOLN: '''What's going on here?! '''COACH ROSS: '(from behind) I'll tell you, Lincoln. (Lincoln turns his back to see Coach Ross) 'LINCOLN: '''Okay, what is happening?! '''COACH ROSS: '''Five of our musicians has gotten a serious case of the flu, and the other five are brutally injured after a football practice mishap. '''LINCOLN: '''Oh, no! '''COACH ROSS: '''This is a disaster. They were our ten best musicians in the whole school. '''LINCOLN: '''Coach, what about the marching band? '''COACH ROSS: '(sighs) There will be no marching band. Since you're the only one who's fine, we don't have a marching band to do. '''LINCOLN: '''What?! Why can't we find ten more students to fill in the spots?! '''COACH ROSS: '''Unfortunately, it's too late for do tryouts again. If you can't find ten replacements by the next two weeks, then you can't perform at the big football game. I'm really sorry. (Coach Ross leaves, Lincoln sighs in sorrow as he heads to his locker and grab his backpack. He pull out his cell phone and dials his mom's number) '''LINCOLN: '''Mom, can you pick me up? It's nothing, I'm just going through a tough time. Thanks, I love you too. Bye. (Lincoln hangs up his phone while he closes his locker, he sniffs as he walks off. Unbeknownst to Lincoln, his five younger sisters all were listening to Lincoln's conversation, they exchange frowns with each other, feeling bad for their brother) FIVE HOURS LATER (At home, Lincoln is in his room with his baton in his hands, he sighs. Charles then looks at his master, he whimpers) '''LINCOLN: '''It's fine, Charles. (Lincoln sniffs as he looks at his baton, he cluthes it. In Lori and Leni's room, all of the girls in there) '''LANA: '''And that's everything. If he can't find ten replacements, then he can't perform. '''LUNA: '''That's bogus, dude. '''LOLA: '''Seriously, Luna. You got to stop calling us, "dude". They're ten females and one male in the family. '''LUNA: '''Sorry, dudette. '''LOLA: '''That's better. '''LENI: '''We got to do something, this is something Lincoln has been wating for his whole life. '''LUCY: '''And now it's in shambles. Sigh.' '''LORI: '''C'mon, guys. Let's talk to him. (It cuts to Lincoln in sitting on his bed, sad yet bored at the same time. His sisters all come in his room) '''LUNA: '''Hey, champ. How you feeling? '''LINCOLN: '''I'm feeling unhappy, Lynn. Considering that we don't got a marching band for the big football game. '''LYNN: '''You was gonna never make it anyway. (Lori prepares to punch Lynn, but she deflects it) '''LYNN: '''Not this time. '''LORI: '''Listen, little bro, we know what happen to your classmates, and we feel bad about the situation. '''LINCOLN: '''What's worse is that I ask everybody, but they all reject me. '''LISA: '''Where are you gonna find ten replacements at this time? (Lincoln then looks at his sisters, his sorrow turns into happiness) '''LINCOLN: '''Wait! Why don't you ten do it? '''LORI: '''What? Why us? '''LINCOLN: '''Look, you're the only guys who are perfect for the role! But if you guys fill in the spots, maybe we have a chance. '''LENI: '''Yeah! '''LOLA: '''I'll do it! '''LANA: '''Me too! '''LYNN: '''Me three! '''LILY: '''Poo Poo. '''LISA: '''I can be of assistance. '''LUNA: '(puts her arm around Lincoln) You'll need a tatented musician. LUAN: 'I can help too. '''LUCY: '''I'm in. '''LORI: '''Sorry, count me out. Even with the ten of us, it'll be a waste of time. '''LINCOLN: '''C'mon, Lori! If you had a chance of doing something nice for someone, would you do it? '''LORI: '''Listen, twerp. I got other stuff to do. '''LINCOLN: '''When Germany and Japan were our enemies during WWII, they had an ally of their own that was led by their leader Benito Mussolini. You know who they were, Lori? Italy. Are you Italian, Lori? '''LORI: '''No. '''LINCOLN: '''Vuoi che rompa il tuo cellulare, Lori? (Do you want me to break your cell phone, Lori?) '''LORI: '''Fine, I'll do it. '''LINCOLN: '''Awesome! '''LUNA: '''I can supply us all with instruments. '''LENI: '''I'll make us some totes marching outfits. '''LINCOLN: '''And I can help you practice for the routine. My sisters, let's do this! '''SISTERS: '''Yeah! (The siblings all high five each other. A montage starts of the siblings are preparing for the marching band. Lincoln shows a routine of the marching band sequence to his sisters. It jump cuts to them are marching in the backyard with Lincoln leading them while twirling his baton. In Luna and Luan's room, Luna is looking through her instruments to play for the marching band, she find ten instruments. One by one, Luna gives each of her sisters an intrsument while she takes one of her intruments for herself. Lily got a snare drum, Lisa got a tuba, Lola got a flute, Lucy got a clarinet, Lynn got a bass drum, Luna got a trombone, Leni got an accordian, and Lori got an oboe. Luna see's Luan and Lana with a whoopie cushion and a trash lid respectively. Luna gets mad and take their things away, she gives Luan and Lana a french horn and cymbals repsectively. It cuts to them practicing their instruments while Lincoln continue his flag twirling. It shows Leni is sewing the siblings' outfits for the marching band. It shows Lincoln is taking to Coach Ross on the phone while the sisters watch him, he hangs up) '''LINCOLN: '''It's official! You guys are performing in the marching band! '''SISTERS: '''Yeah! / Totes! / Woo-hoo! / Awesome! / Let's do it! '''LINCOLN: '''Okay, I'm tired. Let's march upstairs. (The siblings then march upstairs after a long day of practicing) TWO WEEKS LATER (It's the big football for Royal Woods, it's a packed audience. It's the Royal Woods Roosters vs the Beaverton Beavers. The current score is 42-35 with Royal Woods winning. In a locker room, Lincoln, now wearing his marching band outfit, is wielding his baton. His marching outfit is in his theme color. Coach Ross walks up to him) '''COACH ROSS: '''Okay, Lincoln. The stadium is packed, are you sure your sisters are capable of being in a marching band? '''LINCOLN: '''Our course, coach. They're perfect for the roles. (It shows the female locker room where the girls, now wearing their marching outfits, are preparing their intruments. '''LORI: '''Man, there is literally over a few hundred people outside. '''LOLA: '''It's okay, we're doing this for our brother. '''LUAN: '''Now I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. '''LENI: '''You got butterflies in your stomach too? '''LUNA: '(headpalms) No, dudette. Luan is trying to she's nervous. The sisters are hearing the sound of a whistle from outside) '''LORI: '''That's our cue. Let's do this. (It cuts back to the field. Coach Ross is looking nervously around the field. He see's Lincoln marching out of the locker room. He sighs in relief) '''ANNOUNCER: '''Oh, it's none other than Royal Wood's own, Lincoln Loud! '''ANNOUNCER #2: '''The marching band is always one of my favorite times. Let's get started! (Lincoln then marches around the field while twirling his baton from left to right. Just then, Lily and Lisa joins him in thw march while playing their intruments) '''ANNOUNCER: '''It appears that two musicians has join in the march. (They are joined by Lana and Lola with their intruments) '''ANNOUNCER #2: '''Made that four. (Lucy and Lynn joined the fray with their intruments) '''ANNOUNCER: '''Six. (Next are Luan and Luna with their intruments) '''ANNOUNCER #2: '''Eight. (Lastely, they are joined by Leni and Lori with their intruments) '''ANNOUNCER: '''Holy cow!' '''ANNOUNCER AND ANNOUNCER #2: '''It's a perfect ten! (As the Loud marching band continues to play, people are starting to look away. Coach Ross see's this Lincoln takes notice) '''LANA: '''What's going on? '''LINCOLN: '''People are starting to look away. '''LENI: '''Oh no. '''LYNN: '''Yo, Lincoln! '''LINCOLN: '''What's up? '''LYNN: '''As a sports fanatic myself, we need to give these suckers a grand finale! '''LINCOLN: '''I like the way you talk. Wait, does that mean? (Lincoln looks at Lola, who nods in confidence) '''LINCOLN: '(nods back) I'll do it. Change formation! (The sisters all begin to march around Lincoln, Lincoln begins twirling really fast) ANNOUNCER: 'What's this? All of a sudden, the musicians begin to march around the baton twirler. (Lincoln then tosses his baton up in the air, Lori and Leni nod to each other, Lincoln then was tossed up in the air by them, he does a triple backflip, and catches his baton. He lands back on the ground with a split. The people roars with excitement. Coach Ross tosses his clipboard in excitement) '''ANNOUNCER: '''Unbelievable! Unbelievable! What a finish! (notices the scoreboard) And would you look at that? (The score is now 53-45, meaning that Royal Woods wins the football game) '''ANNOUNCER #2: '''We won! We won! (As Lincoln pants in excitement, Lola runs and hugs Lincoln tightly) '''LOLA: '''Linky, you did it! I'm so proud of you! (Luna then pulls Lincoln and Lola for a bear bug) '''LUNA: '''Your finisher was rocking, dude! (Luna and Lori nods to each other, they lift Lincoln up with him raising his baton up in the air. Coach Ross runs to Lincoln) '''COACH ROSS: '''Lincoln, that was awesome! I'm glad that I chose you as flag twirler! '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, coach! It couldn't be done without my ten amazing sisters! '''SISTERS: '''Awwwwwwwww!! (The sisters then embraced Lincoln in a warm group hug. Leni and Lori then lifts Lincoln up again as the crowd all cheer) '''LUAN: '''We love you, Lincoln! '''LINCOLN: '''I love you too, girls! (A cameraman then use his camera to take a photo of the Louds) THE NEXT MORNING... (Lincoln heads to the kitchen for breakfast, the girls are already in there, they are happy to see him) '''LORI: '''Hey, hey, hey! There's our brother! '''LINCOLN: '''Thank you, Lori. '''LANA: '''There he is! (Lana hugs Lincoln, he hugs her back) '''LENI: '''Look at this, little bro! You made the front page! (Leni gives Lincoln her newspaper. He did indeed make the front page with the photo of them from last night. A headline reading, "BEST MARCHING BAND IN HISTORY!". This makes Lincoln excited as he jumps in the air) '''LINCOLN: '''Alright! That's awesome! '''LYNN: '''We're all very proud of you, lame-o. Not only you got on the front paper, you got to perform in your marching band. '''LINCOLN: '''That's good to hear. (Lola hands Lincoln a plate full of waffles) '''LOLA: '''So, Linky, what are you gonna do next? '''LINCOLN: '''Oh, yeah. The regional spelling bee is coming up! '''LISA: '(ecstatic) Eeeee! Don't say anything else! I'll do it! (Lisa grabs Lincoln, who grabs his waffles, takes him upstairs to her room. She puts Lincoln on a stool. A lot of books then appear in front of him) 'LISA: '''Now, pay attention, Lincoln. We're about to go through the history of the aplhabet! (pulls out a book) Starting with the letter "A"! '''LINCOLN: '(to the viewers) Here we go again. '''THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions